


i met my soulmate at a speed date

by pixiehrj



Series: short stories for a rainy day [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Noren, also a little drinking, and jeno doesn’t want to, and neither does renjun, but then they meet and they’re all googly eyed, huang renjun - Freeform, it’s speed dating, just a little, lee jeno - Freeform, nct - Freeform, they're both grumpy old men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiehrj/pseuds/pixiehrj
Summary: the one where jeno and renjun would rather be anywhere else... until they meet each other.





	i met my soulmate at a speed date

Fluff Prompt #8: “I think you might be my soulmate.”

_ … in which Jeno meets Renjun through speed-dating, which he didn’t even want to do in the first place. _

“Jaemin, seriously what do I gain from this? It’s not like I haven’t tried this before,” Jeno stated plainly, a sigh leaving his lips. Jaemin smiled and shook his head, as if to say  _ just trust me _ .

“I would agree that you’d tried it if you’d actually given it a chance before. This time, I’m forcing you,” he replied, smile never leaving his face. Jeno was dumbfounded at this. How could he possibly force him to be enthralled in something so trivial? As if he could read Jeno’s thoughts, Jaemin said: “I’ll be going too!”

The whole car ride there was dreadfully long. Jeno swore the stoplights lasted fifteen years as each one of Jaemin’s sappy love song jams blasted from his busted car speakers. He couldn’t help but wonder how Jaemin could possibly listen to this stuff all the time.

To clarify, Jeno wasn’t against dating, or the idea of dating itself. It was simply that he didn’t think he needed to date to be satisfied. He was content in his life as a single person and didn’t  _ need  _ another person to be a part of his life right now. That’s what Jaemin was for, to be his daily annoyance.

And yet there they were, the small restaurant’s dark interior illuminated by innumerable candles and a dazzling crystal chandelier. Each round table in sight had two chairs opposite each other and a number in the center. Many “prospective singles,” as Jaemin called them, lined the bar. The quiet jazz music playing in the background was mingled with the sounds of muffled talking between strangers. Jeno gulped and walked to the bar, trying his best to look confident and put together, if for no one else’s sake, then for Jaemin.

He sat atop a small red stool at the bar and quietly ordered a drink. He sat and stewed over his watered down beer for a while before another man sat down next to him. He seemed okay, Jeno thought, and he looked like he wanted to go home  _ almost  _ as much as Jeno did. For this reason alone, he sparked up a conversation.

“Dragged here too?” He asked, not even bothering to ask the man’s name first. He laughed and nodded.

“Yeah. My friends have decided that I need to see someone, which is really bullshit if you ask me, but I’ll try anything once I guess,” he said, raising his glass as he spoke, as though he was giving a  _ cheers _ to the new experience. Jeno laughed now. They spoke for a bit, eventually moving to a table and chatting so they could hear each other better. The man’s name was Renjun, Jeno had figured out. He was majoring in music at the moment and loved his friend Donghyuck a lot, so much so that when he asked him to go try something like speed-dating, he complied.

Jeno wasn’t sure if it was the watery beer talking or what, but Renjun wasn’t half bad to look at either. His eyes were a deep brown, nearly black color and when he laughed he threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. It was a laugh that Jeno wouldn’t mind seeing all the time.

The night ended in a flash it seemed as they talked the night away, draining beer after beer. Jaemin tried to drag Jeno away at one point, but there was no use. Jeno was head over heels and it was very clear Renjun felt the same way. Jaemin knew that if Renjun had driven, he certainly wasn’t gonna make it home. He offered to take the both of them home, stopping at Renjun’s place first.

When they reached his front steps, Jeno fumbled out of the passenger’s seat to open his door for him. They hobbled up the sidewalk together, holding each other so they wouldn’t fall. Jaemin couldn’t help but think that if they weren’t hammered, this would be kind of cute.

Jeno stood at Renjun’s door as he unlocked it and waited for him to turn and look back at him. Once he did however, all the words left him.

“You still have my number right?” Renjun slurred, his words running together into one big word. Jeno yanked his button up sleeve up his arm to reveal thick, black numbers on his arm, written in sharpie. They’d been smart enough to do the number exchanging part before they were completely wasted. Renjun laughed at Jeno one last time before giving him a peck on the cheek and walking inside.

Jeno walked back to the car, a star struck look crossing his face the whole while.

“Hey Jaemin,” Jeno started, “I’m really glad I went to this tonight.”

“Why’s that?” Jaemin asked.

Jeno smiled a goofy, lovestruck smile before answering: “Because  ** _I think I just met my soulmate._ ** ”

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i hope you enjoyed this first little blurb! i really enjoyed writing it and it’s been sitting in my drafts for a while :) make sure to follow me on twitter @pixiehrj to see more of my writing!


End file.
